To ride in the rain, motorcyclists normally resort to water-proof pants worn over rubber boots. Such clothing is nonpractical and cumbersome, because it must be readily accessible in case of rain and, when not used, must therefore be stored on the motorcycle and takes quite a bit of room. The rubber boots are the most cumbersome pieces of equipment. However, rubber boots are conceived for submersion of the feet in water, whereas motorcyclists do not generally require this property, since they are only exposed to rain and to splashing from other vehicles. For such a purpose, gaiters would be sufficient.